The right obsession
by JoJo1812
Summary: He leaned closer to her, and when he noticed that her eyes slightly widened at his words he grinned even wider. "You were obsessed of him, and you still are. That kind of obsession is hard to lose." "I hope you get cramp in your tongue, 'cause your silky smooth voice is getting on my nerves", she snapped. "Can't you just shut up and leave me alone?" Jack/OC. DMC & AWE.Kinda OOC-ish
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Just testing. **

**May be a bit confusing at first, but I'm sure you'll get it ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

"_What_ are we _doing_ here?" Elizabeth threw her hands up in despair and gave Jack an evil eye. "I swear on my mother's grave that if Will is getting more and more hurt because you need a whore's company, I will kill you myself!"

"Luv", Jack said while searching for the "right" tavern, "please, shut your pretty little mouth for just a second…will you?"

"Do not talk to me like that!" Elizabeth angrily followed the pirate and cursed quietly. "I don't get it! Why are we here? We're supposed to find that stupid chest of yours."

"First of all; it's not stupid. And second of all; didn't I ask you to be quiet?" Jack stopped for a second, scratched his beard and then his face lit up. "Ah!" He then turned sharply into a narrow footpath and finally stopped in front of a brown door.

He was just going to walk inside when he remembered something and turned back to Elizabeth.

"Listen now, luv. I'm about to try and convince an old…friend...of mine. Now, she's supposed to…_help_ us, so you better not screw this up. Please! Just shut your mouth for a little while. And don't tell her _anything!_ You understand?"

"I…what? What are you talking about? Who are you supposed to meet? And _why _do you think I'll screw anything up? I'm not stupid!"

Jack smirked. "Look luv, all you need to know is…"

The door suddenly opened and two big men were throwing a man out on the streets before the door closed up again. The man recovered fast, stood up and dusted himself off before running inside again while screaming; "You assholes won't get rid of me that easily!"

Elizabeth looked at the scene with a mild shocked expression.

"…to not piss her off. Ok?" Jack continued. "Now, be the good little girl I hope you can be and stay here. And don't go _anywhere_. I won't have time to search after you, and then you'll be stuck at this island, and you don't want that to happen now, right?"

Elizabeth scrunched her face up and crossed her arms. "Can't I go with you?"

"No." Jack already went inside the tavern, leaving her alone.

"Jackass", she mumbled while she leaned against the wall, before finding it so disgustingly filthy that she had to move away from it. "Eww."

oOoOoOo

Jack was pretty sure that she was in here, getting herself enough drunk, desperately trying to forget her pain. He knew he probably was supposed to find her sooner, but quite frankly he didn't want to. The woman was messed up, and her mind wasn't quite clear. To be honest, she was pretty weird. To love an ugly, scary octopus-captain wasn't normal…even Jack knew that.

He looked around in the smoky, noisy and dark cabin, searching for the weird one that might help him. He discreetly looked and walked around, mainly in the corners. When his eyes laid upon a dark gestalt in the darkest corner, he inwardly smirked. Oh, he was pretty sure that that was the one, even if he couldn't quite tell for the large hat that shaded the persons face.

He quickly went for the table and sat down in front of her. That earned him a couple of strange looks by the others, but then again it was quickly ignored. After all, he wasn't the only one that tried to get something out of her. They were all pretty sure they knew how it was going to go; the man would get ignored and then he'd get tired of her and leave. It was nothing new for the ones that "knew" the woman at the table.

Jack smirked. "'Ello, luv."

The woman didn't look up from her rum, not that that surprised him. Jack looked closer at her, and now that he could see her face clearer he noted that she looked even worse than before. Her once happy and mischievous dark brown eyes were now clouded with emptiness, anger and sadness. Her plump, rosy lips which he remembered were often in a smirk were now as drawn to the floor.

She seemed to have rings under her eyes now, and on her olive colored chin she had the scar Jack remembered all too well. He also knew how she got it (or should he say from whom?). Jack also saw that she had a new (?) very visible scar on her upper lip.

Her hair was still so dark brown that it almost looked black, and in curls down to her shoulders. Once, Jack remembered, it used to be so wild and untamed, but now it had lost some of its wildness. It was just a bundle of messy hair.

"Verdandi sweetheart, won't you greet an old friend?"

The woman slowly, oh so _slowly,_ turned her gaze upon him. They were so expressionless that Jack kind of felt a bit uneasy. _Oh well, what did you expect?_ But after a while she was still so quiet that Jack wondered if she even remembered him.

_Of course she remembers you. You're the bloody _Captain _Jack Sparrow!_

"So…how's life going?"

No response.

"I see you're doing good."

_Nothing._

"I have to say, you're still looking beautiful, luv ."

_Nada._

"You do not look a day older since we last met." _Liar. _

_Nichts._

"I just can't take my eyes of you."

_Niente. _

"Can I buy you a drink?" Jack looked at the table and saw six big, empty bottles of rum. "Or…do you maybe want something else?"

She still looked at him with the same expressionless face, and Jack sighed.

"Well, sweetie, I am dying of thirst. Oh waitress!" He looked the pretty little blonde girl he noticed moments ago, and waved at her. "Give me a bottle of rum, will ya?"

The girl blushed and within seconds a flask appeared in front of him. "Thank ya, honey." The girl only giggled and left.

Jack inspected the woman even closer. "Oh darlin', come on!" he leaned forwards, never taking his eyes off her, and smirked. "Don't you remember me? Dear ol' Jackie?"

She looked at him for a second or two before she returned her gaze to her rum and taking a gulp. She didn't say anything, but the message was clear; _leave._

"Don't tell me that you've forgotten all the fun we used to have", he said mysteriously and winked. "I know I haven't."

Still…nothing. This time Jack resisted rolling his eyes.

He stifled a sigh and cocked his head to the side. "Oh blimey, Molinee. You really are like a little brokenhearted girl, aren't you?" He leaned back. "Never would've thought that about you."

He saw a twitch in her left eye, but other than that he got no response. It didn't matter; it made Jack smirk even wider. _So she isn't completely unresponsive… _

"I never understood you or your heart", he kept going. "I mean, the fish-man really must've gotten into you somehow. I wonder how, though. 'Cause everybody knows, luv, that his only true luv is the sea."

Verdandi's eyes darted dangerously to his, not that that stopped him.

"If I were you, not saying that I am, but _if_. Well, then I would've been mad as hell. I mean, you did everything he told you, right?" He chuckled. "Oh you did _everything _to try and please him, trying to make him happy, trying to make him see you. Really _see you_, didn't you luv? Tell me darlin', do you consider yourself to have lost nearly a lifetime on something you could've never get?"

Suddenly, as out of nowhere, Verdandi had a dagger carved in between his fingers…only a couple of millimeters close to his index finger.

"Oi", Jack looked at the dagger she held with a steady hand, before looking up at her. A stupid smile threatened to appear, but he stopped himself just in time.

Verdandi leaned closer to Jack, her eyes sparking with anger. "You motherfucking asshole!" She hissed quietly through her clenched teeth. "Jack Sparrow, still nestling in other people's business, don't you?" She said mockingly and cocked her head. "I've heard that you escaped that stupid little island, and clearly the rumors are, _unfortunately_, true. Because here you are, talking _bullshit_ about things you don't know."

Jack knew that it was wrong, but all he could think of what that her Italian accent still hasn't gone away. Huh…_interesting. _

She carved out the dagger from the table, never breaking the eye-contact, and pointed it at his nose. "I don't know what you want, and I do not care. So you better _shut up_, stifle that foul mouth of yours and _get lost_!"

She put her dagger in her knee, and looked at her rum once again. "I haven't forgot what you did over 10 years ago, Jack. I'm not senile."

Jack made a grimace. "Oh. Well, if it means anything, luv, then I have to say that you didn't do anything to stop it." He smirked at her. "If I remember correctly, you were the one who kinda started it."

Verdandi scowled. "I said: get lost." She took a sip of her rum and it looked like she was lost in her little world again.

Jack nearly sighed, this weren't going so well.

"Look here. What if I say that you have…" he looked for the right word, "…a great opportunity to meet your love."

He inspected her closely this time. At first she didn't do or say anything, but after a while her eyes seemed to search for his. And man, did they reek with suspiciousness.

"What makes you think he wants to see me or that I want to see him? And, please answer this one, what makes you think that I trust you and your hidden purposes?" She snarled. "Please Jack, I'm not a fool."

"Never said you were, darlin', never said you were. Now, I won't say you're wrong, 'cause you're not", Jack leaned forwards again. "But what my intentions are has nothing to do with you. All you will be doing is to come with me and me ship, and then on the way you'll meet your obsession. You're with me?"

He smiled widely, his golden teeth shining in the dim light. "Because luv, how much you say that you don't want to see him, I'm 100% sure that_ that_ would be a lie. I still remember, Jessie, I have not forgotten the look you always gave him back then."

He leaned even closer to her, and he noticed that her eyes slightly widened at his words, which made him grin even wider. "You were obsessed of him, and you still are. That kind of obsession is hard to lose."

"I hope you get cramp in your tongue, 'cause your silky smooth voice is getting on my nerves", she snapped. "Can't you just shut up? _Shut. Up!"_ She said the words with such a force that Jack's eyes widened. Apparently, he had hit a nerve.

"_Why?_ Why are you bringing him up all the fucking time?! Leave me alone! Leave the past alone, and leave the captain of the _Flying Dutchman _alone too! Stop nestling around everywhere", she exclaimed. "What do you even want? Hm? What is it that you need me for? What the _hell_ do you want?"

"Easy, luv", Jack shushed and stared down the glares from the others. "I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out already."

When Verdandi still stared at him with a confused expression, a voice behind him snapped at her. "We need you to show us where the chest is." Elizabeth appeared up from nowhere and sat down between Molinee and Jack.

Jack groaned and threw a warningly glare towards her. "Miss Swann, didn't I tell you to wait outside?" He motioned his head towards the door, but Elizabeth only crossed her arms.

Verdandi shook her head in disbelief. Why couldn't they just leave her _alone_? She took a big swig of her rum; _again_. Insufferable people. Some were so daft that they couldn't even get a message as simple as _fuck off. _

Elizabeth stared at her; she wasn't even trying to hide her impatience, and then she turned to Jack. "Have you convinced her yet? 'Cause you've been her for a while."

"Ah", Jack said with a smirk. "Getting worried about me, luv?"

Then, it clicked. What was it that the unknown woman said? Verdandi's eyes widened and she just stared at Jack. Wait…they wanted her to…

"You want me to help you finding his chest?" she hissed. Anger flowed through her veins and she thought she would explode. Did Jack really think she would betray _him _like that? Did he really think that she _could_ do it? That she _wanted_ to do it? Then, out of the absurdity of the question, she started to laugh nervously. "You're serious?"

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed as she sat between them. "Well? Get ready so we can get out of here!"

Verdandi stopped laughing and just glared at the pretty woman before she turned to Jack with a questioning look. "Who is she to tell me what to do? Who is she to tell me to go and show you where the chest is?!"

Jack just shook his head, as if neither he could believe it, when he did.

"You are crazy. Now, _piss off_."

Jack stood up. "Okay, luv. If that's really what you want. But think about it over the night, will you? Because you'll earn more of it than I. You'll meet _him_, and you'll be out on the sea. Haven't you gotten tired of sitting here all day? You're a pirate; the sea is calling to you. It's not too late…yet."

He threw a smirk to her and turned around and left. "We're leaving tomorrow morning. If you change your mind, you know where to find me." And then he was out of the inn.

Elizabeth stood up, looked at the drinking woman and left herself. She didn't understand. What was so special about her?

After a few hours Verdandi bit her lip. Dammit. Why did Jack's words affect her so much? They weren't supposed to do that. No way that she was going to be a crewmember under the command of Captain _Jack Sparrow_. He was a man you couldn't trust, she knew that very well.

_Neither are you. _

Verdandi also lied, more than often. Of course she did miss the sea, she couldn't deny that. And she should enjoy it before Calypso ruled it – again. Verdandi scowled when she thought about her. Never did she like that goddess, but the reasons for that she didn't want to think about.

_Davy Jones_.

Dammit!

Okay.

The truth was that she did want to see him again, and it sounded like Jack was going to meet him soon. What would it hurt if she went with him?

_Your heart, _a voice whispered.

_Does it matter?_ She snapped back.

Verdandi _wanted_ to see her love again. Oh, man did she miss him and his smile. It didn't matter that he wasn't feeling the same towards her, or that he didn't even know how she felt about him. It didn't matter that another woman already had his heart. It didn't matter that he could be cruel to her, that he would use her for his own sake. It didn't matter that he could snap at her, yell at her, be rude to her or never taking her seriously. It all didn't matter _at all. _Verdandi missed him with all her heart. And dammit, she wanted to see him again.

She then started thinking.

It didn't mean that she would_ betray_ Davy by going with Jack, she told herself. She wasn't going to help that asshole, either way. As she already had established, she could lie and deceive as good as any other pirate. Jack didn't have to know anything. She could fool him just as he had fooled her once.

Verdandi smirked. Maybe it would be sort of fun?

_And you did miss having fun, didn't you?_

_Yes. Yes I did. _

* * *

**Review? I would **_**love **_**to hear your thoughts =) **

**/JoJo **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hallu! **

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! I'm glad you like it xD **

**So, I've had to skip some time and add some to make the "Jack meets Verdandi" scene fit in. It ain't the same, but you'll figure it out. Won't take long before we're back on the DMC line. **

**Also, the characters may be _a bit_ OOC. But just send me a warning if they get too out of the line ;) **

**Anyhow**

**Relax, read and review =) This chapie ain't much, but it's a start**

* * *

A woman leaned against a tree and hid under its shadows while her eyes were intensively inspecting the black beauty hundred meters from her; its masts were pointing high in the night sky and it was like a dark silhouette against the little light the moon provided.

The sun would rise up within an hour, Verdandi noted and sighed. She couldn't spot any motion on the ship so she figured that everybody was taking a good sleep before the departure.

She hesitated while she cleaned her nails with her dagger. A couple of hours ago her decision was so obvious, but now as she was forced to make it she no longer felt confident about her non-finished-nor-solid plan. Not that she cared about that. Her life held no meaning at all, so why would she be afraid of losing it?

But…what if she really met Davy? How would he react? She had a feeling that it would be awkward as hell. Not that she cared about embarrassing herself, but she didn't want to cause problems for _him_. Who knew what was going on right now? She didn't know anything, nor did she care about that either. But…there was always such a thing as curiosity. And not knowing could cause foolish decisions.

Decisions like hers right know.

_Since when did you start to think of your decisions and its consequences? _The voice in her head snorted.

_Since it involved our dear Captain of the _Dutchman.

_Oh well… Stop it and just do it. Go!_

She put back her dagger in her boot and adjusted her hat on her head before she walked towards the _Black Pearl_. So what? You only live once. Besides, she _did_ miss being on a ship. And it would be sad not to take the opportunity. What if Jones needed her for something?

_Then he would have gone after you…_

Verdandi rolled her eyes. The voice in her head could really be overly pessimistic, according to her. Better not to listen to hit at times. Like this, for example.

She took a rope and climbed up on deck and her boots hit it with a low thud. Verdandi looked around while scratching her scarred chin. No one was there, so she took the liberty of walking around, slowly heading towards the helm. When her fingers finally were holding the wheel she closed her eyes and leaned her chin on one of the knobs. She took a deep breath and smirked. The breeze was calmly caressing her hair.

Verdandi didn't know how long she was gently swaying and dosing of there, but when she heard a voice behind her eyes slowly opened and her gaze lingered at the water.

"I said, I see you changed your mind", Jack's voice smugly said. "Not that that surprised me, darlin'. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me."

"Yeah, well I guess I couldn't help myself, then", she mumbled and straightened herself before letting go of the helm and turning around, leaning back at it instead with her arms crossed. Jack was giving her a toothy smirk while he threw his hands at his sides.

"Missed the ship, luv? Remember the last time you were here?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Verdandi stifled a sigh and picked at her nails again. It was a habit that she never had dropped. "You mean when you after the night tossed me into the ocean? I'm surprised you're still having that time in your mind."

"Good ol' memories die hard."

"Those memories weren't good. You seem to have forgotten why I shared your bed…"

Jack still smirked. "You never did fool me, you know." He slowly walked towards her. "I always knew your intentions. _But_, I told myself; "Jackie, why not having fun anyways? You can bust her later". Besides, you _did _have fun. You can't deny _that_."

Verdandi stared at him. He knew she was tricking him? He knew she was following Davy's orders? That meant that it was _him _tricking _her_. She scowled. She sure did have fun (not that she was going to admit that) but now knowing that it wasn't she who were in control…well it just didn't seem as fun anymore.

"And here I was thinking I was the one pulling your nose", she muttered, before she smirked at him. "How come I got you distracted anyway then? Looks like I won even though you knew what was going on."

Jack's face darkened a little. "Yeah, well. I had too fun and forgot about the time…"

Verdandi shook her head. Men. Only three things were on their minds; money, sex and power.

"So, sweetheart. We're leaving in two hours. Might as well take some sleep. You can go inside my cabin if you want", he looked at her with a crooked smile.

"In your dreams", she headed towards the ropes and climbed up towards the crow's nest. "I'll be fine up here, thanks."

She didn't even look down at him while she leaned down on the floor, looking up at the sky and slowly letting her eyelids close.

She sure as hell needed some sleep before she would take orders from Sparrow, she thought and turned to her side. She already did miss her spot in the tavern. And her rum.

oOoOoOo

"Wake up."

Verdandi wrinkled her nose.

"…we ain't got whole day. Wake up!"

She slowly opened her eyes and stared into a skinny looking old pirate with almost every one of his teeth missing. He looked rather annoyed.

"Captain's orders, missy. He asked me to bring you to him…"

Verdandi sighed, brought a hand to her forehead and got up.

"Aye, and the Captain's orders are to be followed, right?" Sarcasm was evident in her voice as she prepared for the down climbing. When she reached the deck she saw that they already were at sea. The port was slowly fading from the horizon, and the crew was lightly working with the masts.

"You told me that to find Will, we need to find a chest. Now _explain_."

Verdandi recognized the voice and turned around towards the helm. She saw the lass from the bar and Jack, who clearly was busy with his compass.

"_But_, now my question is; where _is_ Will? He's supposed to be _with_ you! I know that he came to find you." The blonde exclaimed, and Verdandi noticed that she looked lost…afraid…desperate. This Will had to be an important person…at least for the girl.

"Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that had _nothing _whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been press-ganged into Davy Jones's crew." Jack still fingered with his compass.

Verdandi almost forgot how to breathe, but her face stayed emotionless. Oh…so this Will-man was trapped with Davy? But why?

"Davy Jones?" The blonde looked like a question mark. The last thing she needed was unknown names. Verdandi shook her head. How the hell can you _not _know who the Captain of the _Flying Dutchma__n _was?

Verdandi still held herself in the background, but she still did answer the woman…Lisa was it?

"The Captain of the _Flying Duthcman_", she dragged her words out in a hushed voice, now getting the attention of the two. The name tasted sourly in her mouth. She didn't like to mention that man… "A man, cursed by his love with a mission…a curse…"

Jack waved his hands to stop her. Elizabeth didn't need to know _everything…_

Elizabeth didn't notice the gesture. "Jack, please! All I want is to find Will."

That got Jack's attention even more. He glanced at the compass and smirked. Verdandi scowled and inspected it. The first thing she noticed was that it wasn't working and she rolled her eyes. Just great.

"Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?" He looked Elizabeth in the eyes with a small smirk.

"Of _course_."

Jack put a hand onto her back and led her to the side, clearly wanting some privacy. Verdandi didn't move from her place against the mast, but still, with her gaze on the deck, she could hear them. And she didn't feel the slightest bit ashamed for eavesdropping.

"Because I would think, you'd want to find a way to save Will most."

"And you have a way of doing it?"

"Well…there's a chest…"

Verdandi shifted her eyes towards them again, she couldn't contain herself. Jack noticed it but he only briefly met her gaze before returning to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth scowled. "Yeah, you did mention it before. But you never told me what's with it."

"It's a chest of unknown size and origin." Jack continued and Verdandi felt how her breathing was trying to pick up the pace. She strongly fought against that urge.

"And?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "What's in it?"

"The still beating heart of Davy Jones…" Verdandi hissed out and bit her inner chin. "And whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants." She spat out angrily, still glowering at Jack.

"Including saving brave William from his grim fate." Jack pretended not to notice Verdandi's angry stare and focused on Elizabeth.

"How do we find it?"

"With this."

Jack held out his compass and Verdandi frowned. "With a broken compass?" Her voice dripped of distrust.

Jack threw an irritated look at her. "My compass…is _unique_!"

"Since when did _unique _meant broken?" She raised an eyebrow.

Jack sighed happily. "True enough, this compass does not point to north. Then it wouldn't be so unique now, would it?"

"Where does it point?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"It points to the thing you want most in this world."

Now, _that_ got Verdandi's attention. She eyed the compass and bit her inner chin. Now this was interesting, indeed. Where the hell was he be able to get it?

But, then again, he _was _Jack Sparrow.

Yet Verdandi had her suspicions. And she did not like them.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Jack…are you telling the truth?" Verdandi fought the urge to laugh at her question.

"Every word, love. And what you want most in this world..." he placed the compass in her hands, "is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?"

"To save Will."

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones", he corrected and then he opened the compass and briskly stepped away; the needle spun before finally stopping resolutely. Jack peered up cautiously to get the coordinates.

"Mr. Gibbs!"

"Cap'n?" A beardy, plump man asked.

"We have our heading."

"Finally! Cast off those lines, weigh anchor, and trough that canvas!"

Jack went to his cabin and Verdandi followed. He then stopped and swirled around abruptly to meet her gaze. "Slept well?"

Verdandi narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "The compass not working for ya?"

"Watcha talking about?" He smirked and leaned forwards. She angrily showed him backwards with a hand and he snickered. He was too close for her liking.

"The compass shows you to what you want the most. The infamous Captain doesn't know what he wants?" Now, _she_ was the one leaning forward. "Is our little Captain _confused_?" She put up with a baby voice.

"Now", he brought up a finger. "I'm definitely not _little_", he said and winked. "As you well know. And why would you ask that? You're not _worried_, are you?" he mocked her.

"The only thing that's concerning me is that you seem to be a bit woozier than usually." Verdandi lifted her eyebrow. "Some_one_'s _scaring_ you, Jack?" She smirked. It was obvious of who it was.

"I'm not scared", Jack defended himself. "Especially not for that _someone_ you're talking about. Still hard saying his name?" He bit back at her.

Verdandi angrily looked down at her feet and Jack frowned a bit. Jones obviously affected her very much, and he wasn't sure of what he liked of that.

"Although, your _master_ has given me a problem I'm intending on solving as soon as possible, actually." He gave her a crooked smile.

Verdandi had to think for a second or two before it clicked.

"He _didn't_…" She whispered.

"Oh, he _did_."

She looked at him and Jack met her gaze before turning around to his cabin. Verdandi followed and closed the door behind them. Jack sat at his chair and put his feet up on the desk in front of him.

"What the _hell_ Jack!" She snapped. "You know that the Kraken is after you and you still convinced me to come up on this cursed ship?!"

"Hey, it's not _Pearl's _fault!" He defended his ship. "Besides, the beast is not after me…at least not yet. That's why we need to get to the chest as soon as possible, right?" He locked her eyes with hers.

"This would be so much easier if you would…let's say, cooperate a little."

Verdandi snorted. "If I know Davy right, you would be dead by now. If I'm right, you owe him something. You're probably supposed to serve you're debt on his ship."

She walked towards him and sat at the corner of the desk, taking out her dagger and scratched her scar with it. Stupid invisible itch! Jack noticed and frowned. He did remember her awful habit of scratching it all the time. All he wanted to do was to slap her hand away, but he didn't. It wasn't his concern, after all.

"Guess how much my soul is worth?" He grinned when he saw that her eyebrows went high.

An almost silent "oh" went out of her mouth. "What did you manage to talk him into?" She asked him skeptically. It wasn't alike Davy to let someone escape a dept.

"My soul is worth a hundred souls."

Verdandi almost chuckled. He was so not worth it. "And how many days do you have to collect those souls?"

Jack sighed. "Three days…"

Verdandi smirked. Now, that was more like it.

"That's why we are _desperate_ to get to the island, right? Or else the Kraken will go after us…"

"After _you_!"

"Ah, but you're on me ship now, are ya?" He threw her a smile. "Which means that you're just in the same deep shit as I am."

Verdandi stood up. "I'm not gonna help you with that. You got you're precious little _Lizzie_ to do that for you." She sneered and walked towards the door. "I'm not afraid of death. Besides, when Davy discovers that I'm on the ship, the Kraken won't attack this ship until I'm of off it."

"You tell yourself that, sweetheart!" He yelled after her. "He doesn't care about you, you know!"

She stopped but didn't turn around.

"Does the truth hurt?" Jack stood up and slowly approached her. Verdandi's breaths slowed down and she barely registered anything. Except for his damned hurtful words.

"You're only trying to make me angry." She stated.

"No, I'm simply giving you something to think about", he put a hand on her shoulder and gave a pitiful look to her. But of course she couldn't see it, for he was facing her back.

She shrugged the hand off of her and collected herself. Never showing her emotions on her face or body language. What she had forgotten was that Jack knew her more than she thought.

Sensing that their conversation weren't going anywhere, Jack put a hand on the small of her back and said; "You better go and search for Mr. Gibbs."

"Why?" She scowled.

"You didn't think you could be on my ship for free, did you? Mr. Gibbs will show you where the mop is", Jack hid a smirk and put a serious face. "This ship won't clean itself, darlin'. Now shoo…"

Verdandi just stared at him. Maybe…just maybe…her new plan could be to just simply kill him? It didn't sound too bad. And Davy would be pleased with her, hopefully.

Or she could convince the crew to make a mutiny? Search up a little island and leave him there, making him to watch her sailing off with his ship. Oh, he would be pissed for that event to repeat itself.

She snickered.

No, why would she do that? It'll be better to let her dear friend Kraken to take him to the Locker. Ha! She utterly hoped that Jack wouldn't be able to escape that big, gross, octopus. She imagined the cuttlefish chewing Jack down to bits with its sharp teeth. Verdandi_ almost_ laughed aloud at that mental image.

Oh…why did she agree to this again?

_Because you're bored out of your mind._

_Oh, right. _

* * *

**A/N **

**First of all, I just want to say that English is not my first language****. So there are/will be some grammatically faults ****and misspelled words. But I'm doing my best. Feel free to tell me if I've done a major mistake, and I'll fix it asap =)**

**And now…I'd love to hear your thoughts xD **

**/JoJo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Thank you for following/alerting this story :) And thanks for the review! **

**Now…relax, read and review chapie number **_**trois**_**. **

* * *

The next day Verdandi held the mop in one hand and the bucket with water and soap in the other. Mr. Gibbs had been so _nice_ and overly e_nthusiastic _to show her where they were. She rolled her eyes.

But she wasn't going to pretend that she minded about her chore. Because she didn't. She didn't care at all. Her mind didn't register if it was bad, annoying, good or a pain in the ass to mop the deck. She just did it.

The crew didn't approach her. They just gave her a look and continued with their own business, and she was relieved about that. Verdandi had never been much for a chit chat.

The sun was high on the sky and it was too hot to be outside. She didn't know if she was going to keep her hat on to protect her from the sun, or if she maybe could take it off to feel the _mildly _breeze. While she stood in front of her dilemma of the moment, she heard the Lizzie-girl's voice.

"How _dare_ you?" Lizzie exclaimed and Verdandi slightly turned towards her. Her hat was still on and it shaded her eyes. Well, there was her decision. Verdandi was still mopping around while she eavesdropped and she noticed some papers in Jack's hand. She quickly figured that they weren't his.

"These Letters of Marque are supposed to go to me, are they not?" Jack looked at the letters and paused, stunned. "There's a signature."

"Yes, they are signed. Sir Cutler Beckett, of the East India Trading Company. "

Verdandi saw how that caught Gibbs's attention and how he gave a fearful glare to Jack who nodded in response. Verdandi bit her inner cheek. Sir Cutler Beckett. What an asshole. She had never met him in person, but she sure had heard nasty things about him.

"Beckett." Jack simply said with a light voice.

"Will was working for Beckett?" Gibbs asked a bit uneasy.

"And never said a word about it", Jack continued and Verdandi suppressed an evil smirk. Someone was a backstabbing little shithead. Ha!

"Beckett wants the compass", Gibbs scratched his beard. "Only one reason he would want the compass…"

Verdandi stopped mopping, now giving all her attention towards the small group and she wasn't even trying to hide it. _Only one reason that asshole wants the compass that could show him the way to what he wants most of all. _It wasn't hard to figure out why.

"He's after the chest", Jack nodded his head. It did make sense. He suddenly noticed Verdandi staring at them and he cocked his head as he stopped a sad sigh of coming out. He then turned to Elizabeth for confirmation of his statement.

Elizabeth seemed to be a bit at unease. "Beckett….may have said something about the chest."

That was not what they wanted to hear.

Gibbs turned to Jack and exclaimed what everyone was thinking; "If the Company controls the chest, they'll control the sea!"

Verdandi lowered her gaze.

_This is bigger than I thought it was… _The Voice stated.

_I know. So what do we do?_

_What can we do?_

_Oh…poor Davy! We have to warn him! Help him…_

_How? Do we even know where he is?_

_Well…as Jack said, we'll cross paths somehow. And Sparrow _is_ after the chest. Maybe we can snatch it away somehow? _

_It would be easier to just get the heart…_

_Well _duh_! But we don't have the key with us now, do we?_

_I was just saying…_

_Oh, shut up! _She snapped.

_I know something else you could snatch away… _The Voice said with a sing-song voice.

Verdandi smirked and turned her attention towards the group again and discovered that Jack seemed a bit angry…or maybe he was just annoyed. "A discomfiting notion."

"And bad!" Gibbs patted his pockets out of nervousness. "Bad for every mother's son what calls himself 'pirate'." He walked away. "I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed out of these sails." He muttered, and Verdandi tried to see how the wind was doing.

She noticed that Jack had turned his eyes back at the letters. "May I inquire as to how you came by these?"

"Persuasion." Verdandi raised an eyebrow. She wasn't sure if Elizabeth's definition of persuasion was the same as hers. Either way, it didn't look like she was capable of that. She inspected the girl and she couldn't help but to feel a bit self-conscious. Well…maybe the lass did have some potential. With her beautiful face, silky hair, smooth (unscarred) skin…

"Friendly?"

"Decidedly not."

"Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honor. Yet you're the one standing here with the prize."

Elizabeth was a bit taken aback by that.

"Full pardon…commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company. As if I could be bought for such a low price." He stuffed the letters into his jacket. "As if I could be bought, not for this low of a price Fate worse than death, living a life like that…"

"Jack", Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. "The letters? Give them back."

Jack smirked. "Persuade me."

Verdandi snorted in an unladylike way and continued with her mopping. Jack threw her a small, amusing glance before returning to Lizzie…still smirking. Verdandi also had her eyes on the girl…slightly curious of how she would do it.

Elizabeth, unaware of Verdandi, stepped closer to Jack and gave him a look. Verdandi had no idea what it was supposed to mean, but she could only imagine the butterflies that were in Lizzies stomach right now. Verdandi scowled…oh she knew that feeling rather well, it's just that she had forgotten how it felt.

The next thing Verdandi heard made her thoughts to stop in shock.

"You know Will taught me how to handle a sword…"

Verdandi stopped mopping, stared at the girl and…started to laugh. And it wasn't a small laugh either; she couldn't remember the last time she laughed like that. Fanning her face with her hand, she was still laughing.

Elizabeth seemed a bit offended and surprised that Verdandi had eavesdropped as she turned around, facing her. "What's so funny?"

Verdandi shook her head, still laughing, before she contained herself and repeated her words in a squeaky voice; "_You know Will taught me how to handle a sword…"_

Jack seemed surprised by Verdandi's laugh and intervention. It was a bit unexpected, but it made him smile anyway. Oh, it looked like the ol' Verdandi that he knew still were buried under the layers of blankness. He leaned back and just stared at her reaction to Elizabeth's words. Suddenly he realized that it actually was the exact reaction that was supposed to be expected from her…

"What, you don't believe me?" Elizabeth scowled and stepped a couple of steps in her direction. Verdandi noticed it and straightened her back, now with just a small smile on her lips.

"Sweetheart…is that what you call _persuasion? _Oh please…" She turned her gaze to Jack even though she was speaking to Elizabeth. "I thought that you were going to take advantage of your womanly talents. But maybe you just. Don't. Know. _How_…" she looked back at Lizzie again and saw her shocked expression.

"I'm not a…a….a _whore_!"

Verdandi's smile vanished as if it never had been there. Elizabeth glanced at Jack as Verdandi's eyes bored into hers. She suddenly regretted her sentence. Jack only shook his head and decided that it was time for him to step in between them. As much as he loved catfights, he really didn't want to explain to Will why his fiancé had a black eye.

Verdandi hissed, "Everyone has the right to be stupid, but you're abusing the privilege. You silly girl, thinking you can defeat Jack…defeat _me_ in a sword fight. Besides, I'm not a whore, if that's what you imply. I only take what I want. Nothing you would know about…would you?"

Jack interrupted before Elizabeth opened her mouth. He blocked her view from seeing Verdandi and smirked at her.

"As I said; persuade me", he continued as if nothing happened. Elizabeth looked at him with a look that said that she wanted to strangle him, but she finally had enough and walked away.

Even though the unfortunate event with Verdandi had happened, she still looked a bit flushed as she leaned against the railing. Verdandi noticed this and saw how Norrington went to stand beside her. She shook her head and continued with her mopping. Obviously ignoring Jack who was inspecting her closely.

After a couple of moments with silence, she opened her mouth and muttered, "She has a thing for you, you know."

Jack smirked as he leaned back at the railing again. "Every woman has, luv."

Verdandi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, how could I forget?"

"I dunno, as I recall it you had a thing for me in the past too", he tried to annoy her. He couldn't help it, it was funny. Verdandi only threw him a look before returning her gaze to the deck again.

Jack cocked his head. "I didn't take you for the jealous type, darlin'." He smirked. "If you don't want to share, all you have to do is say so. No need of scaring young misses away…"

"Oh you're so full of yourself!" She turned away, not having the strength to talk anymore.

Jack chuckled and stepped forward so that he could put an arm around her shoulders. "Oh sweetheart. Did that 'persuasion' part bring some memories back to you?" Verdandi tried to shrug his arm away but he had none of that.

"Jack…knock it off…" She didn't have patience for his nostalgia.

"What? Just so you know darlin', your persuasion ways were way more effective than Her Highness's over there." He tried to compliment her.

"Still is", she muttered and looked up at him, seeing that teasing smirk he threw at her. Verdandi had always been the short type seeing as the top of her head were only reaching Jack's shoulders. She wished she was taller, she really did; it annoyed her how almost everyone looked down at her.

"She actually threatened you with her sword _experience_?" Jack smiled at her disbelieving voice. "_Sword experience_? And then she's implying I'm a whore? Who the hell does she think she is?"

"Calm down, luv", Jack rubbed her arm. He hadn't forgotten how her temperament used to be, and probably still was.

His slight affection for her surprised him, but she didn't seem to notice. Jack realized that he had missed her in a complex way. It was hard to explain. They've had history, they've experienced things together and their paths had almost always crossed.

When he'd seen her in the tavern she had looked so destroyed and empty. He was glad that she had gotten some colour on her cheeks, even though the rings under her eyes still were there. He had a feeling that they weren't going to fade away in a long time.

He saw how she scratched her scarred cheek again and he rolled his eyes.

"We can't let him get it, Jack…" she mumbled while she looked at the ocean.

"Hm?"

"We can't let Beckett get the chest."

"Oh…well, luckily that's not a part of my plan. So that ain't going to happen."

_He plans to take the chest for himself… _The Voice informed her.

_Thank you, Mrs. Obvious. _

_We can't let him._

_I know. _

"So, what is your plan?"

Jack inspected her closely. "You know I need it. The Kraken is after me, and we can't have that now, can we?"

"And _you_ know that I can't just let you take it, Jack."

Jack let out a frustrated sound. "What is it with your loyalty towards him?"

"What is it with you caring about it so much?" She snapped.

"You're messing with my plans." He turned towards the ocean. After a moment he opened his mouth. "Do you remember what I promised you before, luv?"

"You promised me lots of things. It's a wonder what you do just to get a woman into your bed."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I was serious about this promise though."

Verdandi smiled when she remembered one of her favorite ones. "The one where we two rule the ocean? Where you would take me anywhere I wanted and together we would explore the treasures of the world?" She turned towards him. "Jack…do you honestly think I'm a moron?"

"Ehm…what?" He looked a bit taken aback.

"You think I've forgotten that after that said promise, you handcuffed me to our dear Alexander's bed, making me take all the blame for your actions while you sailed away towards the horizon with your fucking rum in your hand…"

She brought her angry face towards his, giving him a death glare.

Okay…that hadn't gone the way Jack had planned. Not at all…

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a ship to clean…" She went to the other side of the _Black Pearl_ and started to sweep the deck there instead. Insufferable man. Thinks he can make her fall for him again…

_Again…? _The Voice asked.

_Huh?_

_You said "again". What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

_I didn't say that._

_I live inside your head. I'm pretty sure I know what you said. _

_Whatever. He's a jackass. Why would I want to be with him?_

_I don't know. You tell me._

_Oh shut it! _She hissed. _I'm not going near him again, if that's what concerns you. _

_Yeah. You stay the hell away from him. Focus on Davy now. He needs your help so you better ignore this douchebag. _

_Yeah. He's only trying to trick me. _

_And that ain't gonna happen again, right?_

_Right…_

Verdandi straightened herself. Sometimes the voice in her head was too smart for its own good, and way too commanding.

oOoOoOo

Jack sighed and shook his head. Women and their ability to remember just _everything_! Geeze…

He had always known that he could never trust that woman. They had their fun, and then he just simply _had_ to let her go…in certain ways…to be able to get what _he_ was after. In that case; Alexander Gomez's map. Now, Verdandi had been there with (obviously) the same plan, so why wouldn't he had handcuffed her to the Captain's bed after having his fun of her…?

He shook her head and sighed, suddenly catching the sight of Elizabeth. He smirked when he remembered her flushed cheeks and Verdandi's words replayed in his head; "_She has a thing for you, you know_."

Oh, he _knew_. Maybe, just maybe, he could have some good time with her too. You know what they say about women with fiery personalities in bed. Jack smirked. He knew. Verdandi was a living proof of that…

oOoOoOo

_*In the night*_

_Get up._

_Get UP!_

_Geeeeeet uuuuuuuup!_

_GET UP!_

_Getupgetupgetupgetupgetupget upgetupgetupgetupgetugetup_g_etupgetupgetupgetupgetupgetu pgetupgetupgetupgetugetup_g_etupgetupgetupgetupgetupgetu pgetupgetupgetupgetugetupget upgetupgetupgetupgetupgetupg etupgetupgetupgetugetup…_

"I'm getting' up, _dammit_!" She hissed loudly at the voice in her head. Geeze! Stupid, annoying, suffocating, insufferable, incompetent…

_Oh shut it. You know you love me. _

Verdandi carefully stepped out of the hammock, trying not to awake any of the snoring pirates. She headed to the door with light steps…

The compass was a part of the problem, and it was her duty to get rid of it. Besides, she also had a suspicion about where Jack had gotten it from.

_Tia Dalma…_

_What a bitch. _

* * *

**A/N**

**Now, my dear friends**

**I would LOVE for you to give me some feedback this time :P Only two words, and I'll be happy! Heck, you can even just give me ONE word! It can't be **_**that**_** hard… C'mon! Just push the button and tell me ANYTHING! **

**/JoJo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**I've got lovely reviews from you guys! Danke schön :P **

**And now my dear **_**lettori:**_

**Relax, read and review chappie number **_**quattro **_**xD **

* * *

Verdandi took slow and lightly steps towards the sleeping lass. When she was just in front of her she rammed her eyes over her body. Elizabeth was sleeping on her back with her hands on her chest and they were clutching the exact object Verdandi was looking for… She felt her lips draw back into a small smirk. This was going to be way too easy.

She slowly reached her hand towards the compass and just as she got a grip around it Lizzie's hands held it in a stronger grip while she murmured something incoherent.

Now, that was just great. Verdandi sighed and blew a lock from her face only for it to fall back in front of her eyes again. She looked around and her eyes spotted a small book. She took it with her other hand, and as she slowly dragged the compass out she also tried to make Elizabeth grip the book instead. Old trick, but successful 89 % of the times.

After a lot of cursing under her breath she finally had the blasted compass in her hand. She let a triumphant smile shortly show on her face before she grew serious once again.

She slowly made it outside, always making sure that everyone continued with their snoring before she could approach the railing. While she was doing that she also opened the compass and saw how the needle spun around like crazy. It continued to spin and switch its directions, sometimes even stopping only to begin its spinning again.

She frowned. Why didn't it stop? Maybe the stupid thing was broken…

"Looks like _you're_ the one who doesn't know what you want, luv", a smug voice said directly behind her.

Verdandi flinched and turned around with wide eyes. Jack was standing right behind her with a knowing glint in his eye. His hands were behind his back and he was casually looking around, as if he usually just went around the ship at nights. Well…maybe he did. But Verdandi did see his eyes glance on the compass frequently.

Verdandi didn't breathe. Everything was quiet and still, all she could do was to stare him in the eyes. Then, as fast as she could, she turned towards the railing again and moved to throw the bloody box in the ocean. But Jack was faster. He knew that she was going to get it at some point. It had been only a matter of time. So he had been prepared when he quickly grabbed her arm and yanked her backwards, making her drop it.

Verdandi elbowed him in the gut and stomped him hard on the foot.

"Oohhff..."

She got her arm free and bent down to get that little fucking thing. She quickly got up again and drew her arm back…getting ready to throw it - again. But yet again Jack was quicker as he stepped behind her and sneaked his arm around her neck, pressing her towards his chest while squeezing just enough to make her uncomfortable and making her breathing her first priority.

She quickly dropped the compass and put her hands on his arm, trying to make his grip on her a bit lighter. But his arm didn't budge, so she subconsciously pressed her head further against his chest. Jack grinned and put his lips on her temple while whispering;

"Sch, sch, sch, sch… Now, I don't want to go harsh on you, luv, you know that. But if you don't stop I won't have a choice, now will I?"

"Ugh…" was all she could get out. Jack still had the decency to actually feel a little bad about that. But what was he going to do? Let her throw the compass away? Uh…no.

Verdandi closed her eyes and tried to take a deep breath but found it impossible. She had completely forgotten the strength Jack had; this was a nice way to remind her, wasn't it? Jack noticed her struggles and hurried the talking so that he could release her quicker.

"If I let you go, will you behave?" He asked.

"Mhmm…"

"Don't touch the compass, darlin'. I need it."

Verdandi was getting desperate for air and Jack sensed it, so he loosened the grip around her. But he didn't let go of his arm around her (still holding her to his chest), he just let it slide down from her neck.

Verdandi took a deep breath and it took a while before she could breathe normally. "Was that really…_necessary_?" She hissed out. This wasn't the first time he had taken a stranglehold on her…since it pretty much was the only most effective move that could hold her down.

"Absolutely, darlin'. And you know that as well as I do", Jack smirked and gave her cheek a small kiss before he let her go to reach for the compass.

Verdandi frowned angrily and rapidly kicked him in the shin, making him gasp and lose his footing as he landed on his bottom to massage his leg. Verdandi snatched the compass from him and tried as fast as she could get to the railing. But as soon as she got her hopes up she felt a hand on her foot and she fell headfirst on the deck, making the compass to roll several metres from her.

_Dammit!_

Jack straddled her and stopped her from moving before he chuckled. "Oh sweetheart. You are just too amusing!"

"Get off of me!" She spat and wriggled under his weight…which wasn't that successful. She just wasted energy and she knew this, so she stopped and rested her head upon the deck that she had so _carefully_ cleaned.

"Once upon a time you would say 'please, get _on_ me!'" Jack mocked, still not moving. "But seriously, honey. You need to learn how to obey orders."

"You are crushing my ribs", she snapped and once again tried to get loose.

Jack sighed and shook his head. He spotted the box and quickly got off her and took the compass in his hands. He turned towards her and smiled at her while he dangled the compass in front of him. Verdandi growled from the floor, still not moving.

"I bet you're just sooo happy right now", she muttered.

"Come on luv, you didn't think I would let you throw it into the blue did you?" He raised his eyebrows.

"That thing is as problematic as the witch that gave it to you."

"Ah, so you figured it out."

"You bet I did", she scowled at him. "Why do you still have contact with her?"

Jack shrugged. "She's nice to me. Better yet; she has nice things to offer for a decent prize. Besides, why would I have anything against her?"

Verdandi snarled and got up before she dusted herself off and crossed her arms. Jack threw her a smirk.

"Still jealous of her, luv?"

"I'm not the jealous type."

"Yet you've showed signs of jealousy at least two times now. And I certainly remember before how you used to get _all _red in your face…"

"Oh shut it!" She narrowed her eyes and turned away from him. Her eyes looked at the stars that were reflecting in the ocean as she leaned against the railing and sighed.

Jack also sighed and leaned his head a bit backwards and just looked at her profile. He couldn't help to feel sorry for her. To see how she had changed since the last time they met…it was a bit shocking. He had never expected that from her.

He walked towards her and stood only a meter from her. They stood like that for a while and no one made a sound. Finally Jack cleared his throat and opened his mouth.

"Sorry if I hurt you, darlin'."

"Don't mention it. You did what you had to."

"Pissed for not succeeding?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Why?"

Verdandi hesitated and scratched her scar. Jack noticed it and cocked his head. Of course it had to do something with that _special person_.

"You think you're failing him", he answered for her and looked at her for confirmation at his statement.

Verdandi gave him a dangerous look. "Don't go there, Jack. You're assuming things…"

"Oh, really? So you're not in love with him?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No. I'm not _in_ love with him!" She hissed back at his arrogant face.

Jack noticed her choice of words. "But you do love him."

Verdandi scowled. She sincerely didn't know it herself. She had never been able to explain her feelings towards that man, and she couldn't do that now either. Honestly, she couldn't even _understand_ it herself. But she had been with him for what would seem an _eternity_ and she had attached to him. She wasn't able to help it and she had always felt a certain loyalty to him. When he was happy, she was happy. When he was angry, she was angry. When he was upset, she was upset.

And then there was _the_ day he was _really_ upset… She flinched at the memory and closed her eyes.

"It's complicated", she whispered. "You wouldn't understand, and I don't expect you to. Actually, what I _do_ expect from you is to stay out of it. Just…ignore it."

Jack slightly nodded, wondering what was going on in her mind.

"So…how are you planning on _seducing_ the little princess?" Verdandi looked seriously at him, but he could see a small twinkle of teasing and her voice was a bit mocking.

Jack accepted her try to change the subject and smirked. "It won't work either way… She's engaged to that William Turner we've been talking about. Besides, she's way too haughty for my taste."

Verdandi raised her eyebrows. "First of all; you don't have a _taste_. You'll bed anything on legs. Second of all; since when do you care about _personality_? And since _when_ have you cared if someone's engaged or not?"

"That's a lot of questions luv", Jack replied, still his body language indicated that he wasn't going to answer them. Verdandi shook her head when he drunkenly moved closer to her and put an arm around her.

"You haven't changed a bit."

"I'll take that as a compliment…" He smirked.

Verdandi shook his arm off of her shoulder and walked away. "G'night."

"Leaving so soon?" Jack asked and Verdandi rolled her eyes. He had the nerve pretend he was disappointed.

"G'night!" she repeated and on the way down to her hammock she fetched a bottle of rum. She really had missed her dear old friend. It felt weird not to have a drink for so long…

_You failed._

_I know. _

_What now?_

_We'll see…_

Verdandi had never been one to plan for the future. She had always lived in the present and only had had a hint about what she was going to do. The plans always came afterwards, so now she just had to sit and wait to see how things were going to display ….

oOoOoOo

Verdandi mopped the deck, mostly with her eyes closed. She had a hangover from the night before and it wasn't pleasant at all. Luckily everyone was still leaving her alone. Even Jack. He had other important things to do, such as trying to seduce a certain little lass who was sitting on the stairs.

And could you guess who that was?

Verdandi really tried not to roll her eyes, she _really _did, but she couldn't help herself! It was like a reflex. She just wanted to gag when she saw them together, even if she couldn't understand why. The girl was nice (cough cough), it was Jack's behavior that was bothering her, really. Did he _have_ to throw himself on every girl on two legs?

_Not that that's any of mine business. 'Cause it's not._

She couldn't help to glance every few minutes at them, and she saw how Jack opened a bottle of rum and handed it over to the _Princess_ who was looking rather upset.

"You know..." he cleared his throat, "Lizzie, I am Captain of a ship and being captain of a ship I could, in fact, perform a marriage right here." He paused and moved closer to her. "Right on this deck." _Closer._ "Right… now."

_Ugh! _

_Why won't you __marry me?_ She mockingly mimicked his voice in her head and made a face. Apparently she wasn't the only one he said those words to. _What a pig! _And she had actually blushed at those words! That thought made her blush even more out of _embarrassment. _

Elizabeth's reaction was different from what hers had been. The _Princess _looked disgusted at the only thought as she handed him the bottle and moved away from him. "No thank you…"

"Why not? We are very much alike you and I. I and you... us", he said as he followed her.

_Yeah right…_ Except for getting good looking genes, Verdandi couldn't see it.

_Are you starting to deny things, Verdandi?_

"Except for a sense of honor and decency and a moral center. And personal hygiene", Elizabeth retorted.

"Trifles. You will come over to my side, I know it", Jack said confidently.

"You seem very certain."

_Way too certain, lassie. As if you could be a pirate…HA! _Verdandi's thought actually calmed her down a bit.

"One word, love: curiosity." He moved closer to her. "You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it." He got closer to her. "To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day... you won't be able to resist."

Verdandi nearly threw her hands out in frustration. What the hell? The girl surely had everything! As Verdandi had understood it, the girl was a governor's daughter. She didn't have to go asleep hungry, or worry for the night's dangers or if she was going to get killed the very next day… She had money, clothes, shelter, guards, food _every_ single fucking day! To throw it away like that… Verdandi averted her eyes and shook her head. Some people were just stupid.

"Why doesn't your compass work?" Elizabeth suddenly asked out of nowhere. Verdandi looked up again.

_Yeah Jack, why doesn't your stupid compass work?_

"Uhm…my compass works just fine!" He defended.

"Because you and I are alike. And there will come a moment when you have a chance to show it. To do the right thing."

_Uh…what now?_

Verdandi suddenly realized that she had at some point stopped mopping. She quickly started to continue with her chore (which actually was pretty stupid, since the deck was nearly impossible to get really clean).

"I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by", he said lightly.

"You'll have the chance to do something... something courageous. And when you, you'll discover something. That you're a good man." Elizabeth had during her little speech gotten disgustingly closer to him.

_What the _hell_ is she blabbering about?_

If you could describe Verdandi's face-expression right now, it would be "?".

"All evidence to the contrary."

Verdandi couldn't agree more.

Elizabeth only laughed." No, I have faith in you. You want to know why?"

"Yes", Jack and Verdandi both answered. This made Jack and Elizabeth to turn around and meet Verdandi's gaze, which made her realize her slip.

"Uhm…" She was given an amusing look from Jack before he turned around, still waiting for the answer. And as quickly as that she was forgotten. Verdandi didn't know if that was good or bad.

"Do tell, dearie."

_Yes. Do tell._

Elizabeth leaned now closer in at each sentence. "Curiosity. You're going to want it - a chance to be admired - and gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know what it tastes like."

"I do want to know what it tastes like", Jack said floatingly.

"You already _know _what it tastes like, asshole…" Verdandi muttered under her breath. Luckily none of them heard them.

Jack caressed Elizabeth's cheek.

"But seeing as you're a good man, I know that you'd never put me in a position that would compromise my honor."

_Okay. I'm going to puke now. Someone fetch me a can! _

Jack leaned even closer to her and Verdandi made a face as she saw him raising his hand to stroke Elizabeth's hair. But then he suddenly went pale and turned around quickly. She noticed him gazing and hiding his palm from them and she frowned.

"I'm proud of you, Jack", Lizzie went on and Verdandi just wanted her to shut up.

"LAND-HO!"

_Thank you Lord!_

Jack raced to the rails and looked down at the water. "I need my jar of dirt!" He said to himself and ran away.

Verdandi didn't quite understand his last statement and neither did she care. Her focus was on Elizabeth now and she raised her eyebrow at her. Lizzie met her gaze and quickly looked away, apparently trying to hide the blush she had on her face.

"T-t-t-t", Verdandi slowly smacked her tongue while she shook her head. "What would your _dear _William say about your seducing attempts, huh?" Verdandi let an evil smile show itself and it only grew even wider when she saw the horrified face Elizabeth pulled. "I had no idea that the engaging commitments meant _nothing _nowadays. I'm telling you lassie, that where I'm from that was not the way you treat your fiancé. Well…actually it depends on how much of an asshole he is."

"It wasn't…" But Elizabeth never had the time to finish her sentence.

"But then, maybe your dear William is a damn ugly and ol' douchebag who likes to hit women", Verdandi stopped and inspected her. "Nah…doesn't seem likely." And the mopping started again.

"_Don't_ you _dare_…"

"Ah-ah-ah!" Verdandi cocked her head. "It's not nice to threat people! Didn't your _papá _tell you that?_"_

_You hypocrite. _

"It's not what you think…" Elizabeth desperately tried to defend herself but Verdandi only smiled a wicked smile which made Elizabeth close her mouth.

"If you say so", Verdandi said in a sing-song voice while she moved to leave the mop and can on its place. Hopefully this was the _wrong _island.

_Get prepared for disappointments. _

* * *

**A/N**

**Don't be so stubborn this time ;) lol**

**Lots of baci e abbracci /JoJo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Thanks for favoriting/alerting/reviewing this story :)**

**And here's chapter _fünf_  
**

**Relax, read and review...if you want ;)**

* * *

Verdandi sat next to Jack in the long boat that was gliding towards the island. The island was a tiny green spot amidst the sapphire blue sea. She noticed a church in the background and bowed her head when the guiltiness washed over her as she couldn't remember the last time she went in one.

Elizabeth and Norrington were sitting on the opposite side of the boat and Pintel and Ragetti were rowing. None surprisingly they were having a little discussion right then and there. Verdandi had gotten used to their stupid arguments so it didn't really bother her as much as it used to.

"You're pulling too fast!" Pintel complained.

"And you're pulling to slow. We don't want the Kraken to catch us", Ragetti answered.

Verdandi noticed how Jack flinched at the bare name of the creature and she raised an eyebrow. Now when she inspected him closer she noticed that he looked utterly terrified. He clutched his jar like his life was depending on it. And maybe it was. Verdandi couldn't help a smirk slowly show itself on her face. Davy had always been scary…even the mighty Jack Sparrow went all jumpy because of Jones's threats.

"Someone's scared…" she stated and looked back at the water.

"I'm not scared!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not! Don't be silly."

Verdandi switched her gaze back at him and raised an eyebrow before she looked at the jar.

"Why are you caring that jar around?"

Jack smirked. "Because it's filled with dirt."

"And that's good because…?"

"Because that someone who gave me this said so."

Verdandi pursed her lips thoughtfully. "A jar of dirt is supposed to help you?"

"Yes."

"A jar. Of _dirt_?"

"Yes…" he said slightly annoyed.

"I suggest you stop listening to that person's advices. They're stupid."

"You're stupid", he muttered under his breath.

"I'm not the one who paid for a jar full of dirt", she retorted and Jack threw her an irritating glance. Verdandi then heard the final words from Pintel and Ragetti…for now.

"It's a mythical creature and I can call it whatever I want!"

"If it's so mythical, then _why_ are you pulling so _fast_?"

When they reached Isla Cruces Verdandi looked around and sighed. It was the right Island after all. She saw how Jack put his jar into the boat and stripped off his jacket as he grabbed a shovel and put it over his shoulder.

He looked at Pintel, Ragetti and Verdandi and simply said: "Guard the boat, mind the tide. Don't touch my dirt." He then moved away with Elizabeth and Norrington.

Verdandi ignored his words and followed right behind him, but abruptly stopped to prevent herself from ramming into his chest when he so suddenly turned around. She looked questioningly up at him. "_What_?"

"Guard. The. Boat."

She scoffed and put her hands on her hips. "You have Annoying number One and Two guarding it. Why do I have to stay there?"

"Because I say so."

She narrowed her eyes. "What? You're afraid that I will take the heart and run away?" She threw her arms out. "Where the hell would I go? This is an _island_!"

Jack just stared at her with a bored look on his face. It took a couple of seconds before Verdandi gave up and muttered curses under her breath at him. "Bloody bossy douchebag…" She sourly turned around and looked at her company. Ragetti turned towards Pintel and opened his mouth.

"And you were wrong about the to-mah-to too, if I recall correctly."

Pintel wistfully sighed. "I do like tomatoes."

Verdandi just stared at them for a second before she sat down on the warm sand, inspecting the others. They seemed to just wander around before Lizzie frustratingly sat down. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but suddenly Jack shoed Elizabeth away and made a mark in the sand with his toe. Norrington started digging on that spot almost immediately.

Verdandi tiredly laid back in the sand and stared up at the clouds, trying to spot the funny-looking ones but failed. See, even the sky was in a bad mood. She tuned out Pintel and Ragetti's chatting and sighed deeply. Something was wrong…she needed a plan soon. The only thing that comforted her a bit was that she knew that Jack didn't have the key. The chest was impossible to open without the key, she knew that. Everyone knew that…

oOoOoOo

Davy Jones was looking through the spyglass towards the beach with a sneer. Two men were standing there, one of them trying to balance an oar on his nose. Stupid fools. There was also a woman lying down in the sand. She looked slightly familiar but he quickly ignored her. She wasn't the problem. No, the problem was that Jack Sparrow had made it here _before _them.

"They're here", he said annoyingly. "And I cannot step a foot on land again for near of a decade."

Maccus looked at his Captain. "Ye'll trust us to act in yer stead?"

Jones turned to him mockingly. "I trust you to know what awaits you if you fail", Jones threatened. "Down, then!"

oOoOoOo

"Is that…"

"...ahaa…"

Verdandi turned her gaze towards the two pirates and cocked her head. Their gazes were fixated on the water and their mouths were gaping. She moved her eyes to the sea to see what had gotten their attention and what she saw made her breath hitch. She popped herself up on the elbows and protected her eyes from the sun with one hand.

Unbelievable…

There was the stoic _Flying Dutchman_, making itself ready to go underwater. The three pirates were watching the process with wide eyes…all of them switching between staring at the water and each other. Pintel and Ragetti looked like they were going to piss themselves before they turned around and ran towards the others to warn them.

"No wait!" Verdandi got up and ran behind them. "Stop!" Everything would be better if they didn't warn them… But the two pirates didn't stop. Well, not until they saw a new familiar face. When Verdandi finally reached them she was already panting. Yeah…her fitness wasn't the best.

She then noticed the new man too. And, dare she say, was he _handsome_! He was soaked, but that didn't matter. She had had her eyes on him for so long that she didn't until seconds later notice that Elizabeth was clinging all over him and kissed him several times. Verdandi scrunched her face up. _Oh…_ That had to be that Will-guy. How the hell had he gotten there?

Verdandi then noticed the chest that was lying in the sand, _unwatched_. _Hm… _

"Everything you said to me…every word was a lie!" Elizabeth burst out and Verdandi gave her a look even though it wasn't noticed.

_Surprise, surprise…_

"Yes, time and tide, love…_what are you doing?_" Jack suddenly exclaimed.

Will (?) was kneeling at the chest and inspected it. Something was glimmering in his hand and Verdandi nearly gasped when she saw what it was. _The key_.

_So that's why he was at the Flying Dutchman!_

_You could have figured it out earlier…_

_Not like you were any help._

"I'm going to kill Jones."

Verdandi snorted loudly and drew her sword, pointing it wryly at him, now getting attention from them all. "Be a good boy and give the key to me, lad, will ya", she hissed at him.

Will looked up at her with a mild shocked expression. "Who are you?"

"I am the one you're going to give that _damn_ key to", she reached her hand out at him with her palm up.

But before Will could react Jack already had his sword to his throat. "I can't let you kill him, William. If Jones is dead, then who's to call his beastie off the hunt? Now if you please…the key."

William quickly slapped Jack's sword away and got up on his feet. He jumped back and drew Elizabeth's sword towards Jack and Verdandi, who both had their swords towards him.

"You seem like a smart young man, Willie", Verdandi said with a soft voice. "Use that brain of yours and think a little. Just give the key to me", she nodded towards it with her chin, still keeping eye contact with the lad, "before you do something you'll regret. We can negotiate like the two _grown-ups_ we are…"

Now it was Jack who snorted, which received a dangerous glare from her.

Will switched his gaze from her to Jack. "I keep the promises I make. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it", he said with determination in his voice.

Oh boy. He surely seemed a lot more attractive when he had his mouth shut.

Suddenly they heard Norrington drawing his sword too, facing Will. Now there were three swords pointing towards the lad. You could say that the future didn't look so bright for him at that very moment.

"I can't let you do that either. Sorry", Norrington said, obviously not sorry at all.

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually", Jack said with a surprised grin. At that statement Norrington's sword was pointing at Jack. The stupid grin faded.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, I get my life back", he so _kindly_ explained.

Verdandi growled. "_Beckett_!" She spat at him. "How can a man even work for that shitbag?" She moved her sword towards him instead. "Over my dead body that the heart goes to _him_!"

Davy's _and_ every pirate's life would be awful if that happened.

Jack and Verdandi met each other's gazes and he slightly nodded to her. At least they were on the same page at that point. But then the three men suddenly leaped forward at the exact same time, making the swords clash. Verdandi hadn't been that fast nor prepared, so she just stood at the side and watched their every move.

"Will, we can't let him get the chest", Jack said to Will, clearly trying to get him on his side. "You can trust me on this." Will shot him a look. "Well, you can mistrust me less than you can mistrust him."

Will then took a long look at Norrington, as if he'd seen him for the first time. "You look awful."

"Granted. But you're still naïve. He just wants Elizabeth for himself", Norrington simply stated.

Jack looked at them and said: "Pot. Kettle. Black."

Suddenly the fight started and just as Verdandi was going to make a try to snatch the key away from Will she heard him say: "Guard the chest" to Elizabeth.

Verdandi stopped and started to think. It would be nearly impossible to take the key with those three hooligans…so why not take the chest instead? She smirked. What would those morons have to unlock, if there wasn't any chest to open up in the first place?

Elizabeth clearly wasn't as happy with the assign she got. She glared at them and started to scream stupid things that Verdandi more than a little wanted to tune out. Yet, the squeaky voice was hard to ignore.

Verdandi moved closer towards the chest and caught Pintel and Ragetti's gazes. They were discussing again…

"…sad. That chest must be worth more than just a shiny penny."

Ragetti nodded in agreement. "Terrible temptation."

"If we were any kind of decent, we'd remove temptation from their path."

They locked gazes before they smirked evilly and moved towards the chest, but they stopped when they noticed that Verdandi already was there, watching them with a lopsided smile.

"Boy's, whatcha say about a little cooperation?"

They seemed to realize her intention and smirked. They took each sides of the chest and started to run towards the jungle with Verdandi right next to them, guiding them even though she had no idea of where she was heading.

"Hey!" Verdandi heard Elizabeth's voice behind them and she rolled her eyes but hurried up the pace.

"Hurry up!" She hissed at Pintel and Ragetti.

"We are trying…" Pintel said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, I can't see you holding a heavy chest!" Ragetti exclaimed.

"Carry it yourself it's so easy!"

"Oh shut it!" She hated men that whined.

Pintel and Ragetti shared a look but it got unnoticed by Verdandi. Suddenly they heard sounds that Verdandi knew all too well. She smiled and went for it…but the two pirates fearfully turned around only to discover an angry and panting Elizabeth standing right in front of them.

Verdandi snarled. "Don't just stand there! Ignore her. Move it, come on!" But they ignored _her_…which was pissing her off.

"'Ello poppet", Pintel said and they dropped the chest. Elizabeth reached for her sword only to discover that it was gone. She then gave them a week smile.

"Heh…"

Pintel and Ragetti smiled too when they noticed this and they both drew their swords towards her. They moved closer to her as she moved further back.

Verdandi just rolled her eyes and was just going to knock the girl unconscious when a strange noise was emerging from their left. Something crashed through the trees and they all gave their attention to the bizarre sight. A mill wheel was rolling past them with two people in it, and Jack was chasing them as fast as he could. Verdandi just wanted to smack her head against a tree or something. How hard could it be to get a bloody key…?

TWACK!

Verdandi gasped and moved her head to the right and saw an axe quivered in the tree just a couple of centimetres from her head. She swallowed loudly and turned around and discovered a sight that was almost terrifying.

_Almost?_

Jones' crewmen were rushing straight towards them and they weren't saving any energy at all.

She didn't know what to do, stay and give them the chest or flee? When she saw that the two stupid pirates had picked it up and were already running away from them her decision was obvious. It almost made her feel a bit relieved not to have to face those fish-men…yet.

She ran as fast as she could along with the company, tightly clutching her sword in her hand and regularly watching the chest. They defensed themselves as much as they could. Elizabeth, Pintel and Ragetti were throwing their swords between each other, but there was _no way_ in hell that Verdandi would let go of hers.

But then suddenly she saw Pintel and Ragetti trying to pass on either side of a tree. She watched as the chest fell down on the ground with a BANG and stayed there. No one noticed and Verdandi turned around to reach it.

A crewmember tried to stab her, but she was quicker as she drew her sword through his head. Another one was aiming for her but she stepped aside, only for the man to rip her tunic at her side. She gasped and killed him immediately. The other ones were still following Pintel and company, so she was alone with the chest.

What she didn't notice was that there indeed was a fish-man left there, and he too had noticed the chest. He picked it up and grinned. Verdandi sighed with relief and stayed out of the way, trying to not get noticed. But her relief was short-lived as suddenly:

BAAM!

Oh…Verdandi couldn't believe her eyes! The fish-man's head was suddenly lying 6 meters from the body and he had dropped the chest. The head was shouting out to its body but she didn't pay attention to him.

Because out of nowhere…there was Jack.

With the key.

Kneeling at the chest.

"HEY!" She shouted at him. He looked surprisingly up at her and then frowned. She was the _last_ person he wanted to meet right now.

"I don't have time now luv…you'll have to wait", he said and moved to unlock the chest. Verdandi's eyes narrowed as she took fast strides towards him with her sword ready to meet his neck.

But Jack was, just like usual, faster than her. Just as the key was in the lock he sensed her behind him and he quickly turned around, still crouching, using his leg to make her trip and fall on her back with an "ooouuuffff". He quickly and easily straddled her, taking her arms and pinned them above her head.

Verdandi thrashed around and tried to free her hands and make him get off of her. Of course it was quite impossible for her to make him let go. She made a mental note to train more when she survived this shit.

If _you survive this shit_, the voice corrected her.

Jack scowled and shook his head. "Calm down… Jeeze, if I knew that you would do more harm than good, I wouldn't have gone after you…"

"Well, too late for that now isn't it?" She struggled some more even if she knew that it was hopeless. He was heavier and stronger than her and he could easily overpower her. That fact had always pissed her off. _Especially_ at times like this one. "Get _off _of me!"

_Talk about déjà vu._

Jack held her hands with only his right hand now, but it didn't matter. She was still stuck. His left hand gripped her chin and he looked her impatiently in the eyes. Suddenly his smell and small touch was all she could think of. Jack smiled slightly when he saw that.

"Verdandi sweetheart, I really need you to cooperate. Just this once."

"_Just_ this once? Why would I do that?" She hissed.

"Because, darlin', we are on the same page here. We don't want Jones dead, and we don't want Beckett to get the heart."

Verdandi frowned slightly. Jack's body was kinda suffocating her and she found it hard to breathe.

"Jack…"

"We've always worked so well together when being side by side… Come on. We're partners," he continued. "And, if I recall correctly, you do owe me a favor."

Verdandi scowled and opened her mouth, only to close it again. She _did_ owe him one…but that didn't mean that she would…that she would…ehm…

Dammit, she couldn't _t__hink! _She needed more air.

Jack was running out of patience, so he did the thing that always had worked on women. He kissed her. Verdandi, unwillingly, gasped for breath. But that didn't stop Jack, he just let go of her wrists and put one hand on her cheek and the other one on her hip. Verdandi couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't move… She was glad that she was lying down, 'cause she suddenly felt all dizzy. If it was because of the kiss or the lack of oxygen, she didn't know. All she knew was that it brought back old feelings and old memories.

She didn't like that. Not. One. Bit.

_Get him off. Make him stop. NOW!_ the voice screamed at her.

Jack noticed her reaction and broke away, looking at her with a small amount of concern. "You might wanna take a deep breath", he said. He made her confused and he knew it, but more importantly he made himself confused. But he ignored the feeling as he had more important stuff to deal with at the moment.

"Get. Off. Of. Me", Verdandi slowly forced the words out of her. Her eyes showed him that she wasn't happy at all.

"Then stop fighting me."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I'll stop. As long as the heart is safe, I'll help you", she whispered.

"That's all I wanted to hear, sweetheart", Jack gave her a peck on the cheek and stood up, giving her a hand. She ignored it and got up on herself. Unfortunately she still was a little dizzy, so she couldn't help her instability. Jack saw this and quickly gave her a hand but she slapped it away.

Jack rolled his eyes before he turned to the chest once again. This time he finally opened it. He felt how Verdandi was leaning a bit forwards to see the dunk-dunk. And they both definitely saw it. It was so…indescribably scary. You could even hear the heartbeats.

Jack reacted fast. He took his shirt and wrapped up the heart in it before he hurried up to the beach. Verdandi walked behind him with her sword still in her hand.

They came to the rowboat and Verdandi saw how he found his jar and emptied it with dirt only to put the heart in the jar and refilled it with dirt. He turned around when he was finished and stopped abruptly when he noticed her gaze on him.

"What?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Looks like the jar isn't that useless after all…"

* * *

**A/N**

**A tiny comment wouldn't hurt? Right? ;)**

**/JoJo  
**


End file.
